1. Technical Field
This application relates to a fuser control device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrophotographic printers conventionally transfer toner corresponding to printing images onto a paper and fix the toner that is transferred to the paper with application of heat and pressure. Japanese patent publication 2008-249763 describes a fuser control device and an image forming apparatus used in such an electrophotographic printer that are arranged with plural heaters and plural temperature detectors, which are disposed at different places in a longitudinal direction of a fuser device.
However, in other conventional devices, the fuser control device and the image forming apparatus have problems described hereafter. When a printing is started in a situation that a temperature of the fuser control device and the image forming apparatus is the same as a room temperature, edges of the fuser device that are closer to the fuser device underheat and it is difficult to properly fuse the toner image to the sheet, because a temperature of a holding member that holds the fuser device is low and a heat capacity of the holding member is large. Further, there is a way to set a high temperature of the fuser device preliminarily to improve the aforementioned problem, but the consumed power substantially increases.